


Bridal Style

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun falls asleep on the couch.</p><p>If you think of a better title, let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridal Style

      Ben stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. A stray drop of water slowly trailed down his stomach, soon caught by his low-slung sweat pants. His bare feet carried him quietly down the hall. Entering the bedroom and dropping his towel in the hamper, Ben saw that Shaun wasn’t in bed yet.

      _Hadn’t Shaun said he was heading to bed when Ben had gone to take a shower?_ Ben’s brows furrowed.

      Wandering back down the hallway, Ben wondered where his sleepy boyfriend was. The only noise in the house was the television so Shaun must have still been playing his game. He headed that way.

      In the living room, the kill screen from Shaun’s game lit up the TV screen. Ben walked around the couch and found Shaun.

      Stretched out on the couch, Shaun was snoring lightly. His head was cocked to the right and it made his messy hair fall onto his forehead. His left hand was clenched lightly on his bare chest while his right had fallen to the floor, next to the forgotten controller. His sleep shorts sat low on his hips but rode up on his pale thighs. He looked so peaceful that Ben didn’t want to wake him but, if left like this, Shaun would wake up with a dead arm and a stiff neck.

      After putting the fallen controller on the coffee table and turning off the TV, Ben crossed Shaun’s other arm over his chest. Squatting slightly, Ben put one arm behind Shaun’s shoulders and one under his knees and lifted Shaun off the couch.

      “Dude, you need to go on a diet,” Ben joked quietly, knowing Shaun would’ve punched him if he was awake.

      Ben carried him down the hall and into the bedroom, wishing he could’ve had a picture of this moment. He laid Shaun on the bed, thanking himself for not making the bed this morning, and dragged the blankets over him. Laying down next to Shaun, Ben pulled the blankets over himself, as well. Ben placed a kiss on Shaun’s forehead and snaked an arm over the smaller man’s chest. Snuggling closer, Ben smiled and let sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a huge fan of this one but if I stare at it any more, I'm gonna hate it so here :)


End file.
